


Sealed Sharpness

by DistressedHydra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans!natasha, but like not all at the same time, it's a little confusing there's two different versions but i don't know how to tag that, trans!Eirika, trans!L'Arachel, trans!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Natasha "loses" a bet to Joshua, and she must spend the entire day with a dildo she can't remove. It's been too long since she had any serious sex, and the dildo may have some unintended features.There are two "chapters", but they're actually two different versions. In version 1, Natasha is normal, and in version 2, she's cisgender. There are other differences, too! See if you can spot them!





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fire emblem kink meme on livejournal, the prompt was all the way back in 2013 but like who really cares it was fun
> 
> Anonymous  
> April 28 2013, 20:16:00 UTC  
> Natasha loses a bet to Joshua so has to spent an entire day around camp with a dildo that she cannot remove. 
> 
> Multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not recommend doing this. I usually try to make fanfiction that encourages safe sex practices, and this is no different. Sticking a dildo inside yourself for an entire day can be dangerous without proper lube and management. This fan fiction is a work of fantasy. 
> 
> But, i mean, i hope you aren’t getting sex advice from fan fiction in the first place. If you’re gonna do somethin’ weird with your body at least like google it first. Smthn like “is it okay to put a penguin up my ass” (spoiler alert it isn’t)

 

"From Joshua, with love." Natasha removed the tag with a hint of a smile. The dildo was fairly small, and as vibrantly scarlet as Joshua's hair. She sighed as she pulled her long skirt up, and exposed her simple undergarments. It would be a long day, the knights decided that today would be great for stretches and physical exercise, which is likely the reason Joshua made the bet when he did. She removed her pants, lubricated the dildo with the thoughtfully provided cream, and gently worked it inside. It instantly made her gasp. There was a slight movement to it, a rhythmic thrum that made it hard to concentrate.  She ghosted over the head of her penis, and a shock ran up her body as cum shot against her leg. Her face went red and she reached for a towel.

This bet was not off to a great start.

Next, Natasha had to secure the dildo. She stepped into her fitted, leather underwear. It squished everything down and rubbed in just the right way. It very nearly gave her a second orgasm. Her pants went back on, then her skirt. She took her humble hand mirror and examined herself. From the outside, she looked completely normal, if a little red. The dildo had briefly ceased thrumming, but she was still worried.  Her cock head was pressed up against the dildo. If it decided to vibrate again, she would orgasm almost instantly.  Her heart pounded at the thought, and she wondered if this sort of excitement is what Joshua felt while gambling. Well, hopefully not a sexual thrill. Wait, could gambling be sexual? Was it an addiction? Natasha felt a flash of shame, if Joshua was addicted to gambling than she may be taking advantage of him. She felt a second flash of shame as the dildo thrummed. It took an enormous amount of self-control, but she kept her expression to a slight smile. She could do this.

Breakfast was still being served, but there was a while until stretches began. Natasha joined the breakfast line. On a typical morning, she would help serve the rest of the army. She recognized most of the kitchen staff, and they made sure to give her an extra helping of potatoes. Just as she exited the line, she brushed up against a table. It jostled her leg just enough to give her a bolt of pleasure. She gasped and dropped her plate. Her plate stopped in mid-air, only a few potatoes lost. Eirika offered her plate, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, thank you, princess." Natasha bowed, then took the plate, "Were you helping in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I thought it'd be fruitful to learn how the kitchens work. It's surprisingly simple."

Natasha smiled, "Exactly! I find cooking for others relaxing. You know that you're providing for at least one of their needs."

Eirika was a little closer than she needed to be. She was beautiful, but also astute and observant. She said,

"Natasha, are you sure you're feeling all right? You're much redder than usual." She started leading Natasha out of the mess hall, "You aren't coming down with anything?"

Natasha tried to relax herself. Eirika would never be suspicious, she's merely concerned. She stated, "Oh, I simply slept with more blankets than I needed to. The heat is taking a while to wear off."

"Oh, of course! I apologize for being pushy." Eirika drew close, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. The dildo began vibrating, "Just know that you can always-" Natasha stifled a gasp, "come to me for help."

Natasha nodded quickly and stammered, “Thank you, princess.” She walked away before Eirika could object.

%%%

Joshua didn’t like to eat with the rest of the army, except occasionally with Gerik and his crew. He and Natasha had been meeting up recently for breakfast, but they hadn’t arranged anything today. That struck her as slightly odd. Wouldn’t he want to verify that she was following through on their bet?

She checked every shady tree, every odd brook that could hide someone, and started to check a few bushes around camp. It looked like she was going to have to give up, until she heard a familiar voice call from inside a tree.

“Good morning, Natasha!” Joshua was hanging upside-down from a thick tree branch, “What are you up to?”

Natasha stammered, “I was looking for you!”

He fell off the tree and landed on his back, “Well, you found me.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“What else is there to say?”

Natasha was thoroughly confused now. Joshua looked entirely serious, somehow. She sighed, “I put in the dildo, just as you asked.”

“Good for you.” Natasha had the sudden urge to punch him.

“Don’t you want some kind of proof? Hold me accountable to the arrangement?”

“You wouldn’t have marched all the way out here without proof, would you have? That’s proof enough for me.”

“But!”

Joshua held up a hand, “And! I also trust you. You’re very reliable, and you always play fair. I trust you not to wriggle out of a deal.” He winked, “Especially one that you wanted to lose in the first place.”

Natasha winced, “Ah! I suppose…”

“See? I’ve got nothing to worry about.” He patted the ground next to him, “Want to hang out until practice?”

Natasha sighed, but ended it in a smile. Joshua was the epitome of relaxation, just as he said. He was splayed out across the ground, one leg crossed over the other. Natasha lifted her skirt and sat down near him. She asked,

“Where did you get this device from?” She was still half-way through her breakfast.

“There’s a neat magic store in Renais that I frequent. It looks very humble and clean from the outside, but it has items for everything you can imagine secreted away. A friend of mine showed me around, and I ended up with a dildo.” He winked, “I’ll let you imagine where I put it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. She can barely believe that he talked her into this.

“I ended up with quite the collection. The one I got for you was one of my favorites.”

“Presumably, because of the vibrating feature that you failed to tell me about?”

Joshua raised his hands, “I just told you I would get a dildo, not a non-magical one. That’s definitely not the only enchantment it has, either.”

“Yes, I noticed! It seems to start vibrating whenever it’s most inconvenient.”

“Does it? Or does it react to something else?”

Natasha shook her head, “Please just tell me. I’m not a big fan of riddles.”

"All right. It vibrates when you’re excited, nervous… or even just slightly aroused."

Natasha shook her head, "That's utterly devilish! If I had known that," She paused, "I could've at least been more prepared."

Joshua smirked, "You wouldn't have said no?"

"I..." Natasha bit her lip, "You don't know that. I can’t sit around here while you have that smug look on your face.” Joshua giggled and gave an indifferent shrug, “Goodbye, Joshua."

"How about you tell me how it went after dark? In my tent?"

"Oh, I’ll lay it all on you.”

“Looking forward to it!” Joshua gave a bright grin.

She huffed and took her leave. It was just like him to do nothing but tease her. The dildo, predictably, vibrated in response to her consternation. She made sure to get out of Joshua’s eyesight, then sat down behind a tree to finish an orgasm. Shame washed down her face, which made her quite a bit redder than the actual orgasm did.

%%%

It was time for morning exercises. In a grassy clearing, most of the army stood in a large circle, with Gilliam, Garcia, and the other instructors in the center. Eirika’s army had adopted the Frelian stretching technique early in the campaign, so by now, Natasha was used to the regiment. Unfortunately, she wasn’t used to having a dildo inside of her during them. In fact, certain stretches worried her. The dozens of finger and hand stretches were easy. The shoulder and arm stretches were simple as well. Halfway into a shoulder pull, she noticed that Eirika was just one person over. It felt rude, but she distinctly hoped that Eirika didn’t notice her. She turned around to pull her arm the other way, then heard,

“Oh! Natasha, we should stretch together!” Natasaha briefly closed her eyes, then turned back to Eirika with a smile. She had already swapped positions with the person next to them. Eirika was as resplendent as usual. There was a soft vibration in her crotch. She smiled more than she meant to.

“Yes, it’s good to see you again.” Natasha meant it completely seriously, even though it’d be a little inconvenient. “Did you help clean the kitchen?”

“Of course! It took much longer than I thought it would.” Eirika laughed, “Mostly because I didn’t put enough strength into cleaning the pans. The lead chef had to ask me over and over again to scrape harder.”

“I’m sure they understood.” They were doing a side-leg stretch. Every time she pulled her leg in, it pressed in the dildo and made her cringe in pleasure. She had to carefully time her words to avoid sounding strained, “There are many little things… That someone experienced would take for granted… I once saw a cleric re-use dirty bandages.”

“Oh no! How did that go?” Eirika’s leg was just inches in front of her. She could see half of her thigh, and tried desperately not to imagine the rest. The dildo was picking up speed.

“We corrected her, applied new bandages… and moved on.” They moved onto a series of ankle stretches, which was a huge relief for Natasha. “It’s a relatively common mistake.”

“I’m so glad we have you around, Natasha.” Eirika smiled, “Your well of experience, your enthusiasm for your craft, I feel like we could all learn from your example.”

Natasha gasped, a little from Eirika’s incredibly kind words and a lot from the dildo telling her exactly how she felt about Eirika. Yes, Eirika is very, very hot. Her words were more important though! Natasha stammered out a response, “Thank you, Eirika, your words mean a lot to me.”

Then they were supposed to bring their knees in while standing. Natasha’s heart pounded, this was the stretch she feared the most. She stopped herself from pulling in completely on her left leg, but let out a groan anyway. As she pulled up her right leg, Eirika chose this moment to chime in,

“Oh, you didn’t pull your other leg in far enough, how about I help you with this leg?” Eirika turned and started pushing her leg into position.

“No-no it’s…” Natasha let out a loud groan as she came. The pressure was too much, too sensual, and she was too close to Eirika. She shuddered from the released energy. There was a blank expression on Eirika’s face. Natasha’s breath flickered in and out of horrific gasps as her leg lowered to the ground. The next statement that Eirika made sounded serious,

“I always groan for that stretch too. It’s far more painful than the other stretches, don’t you agree?”

Natasha stammered, “Yes! Exactly, my thoughts exactly.”

Eirika left her with a lingering touch, then reset to her position on the side. The next stretch was a series of lunges. Natasha started the first one shakily, and nearly fell off to one side. It was such a close call that Natasha’s heart was still pounding. The next one she pulled off perfectly, and regretted immediately. Pleasure shot up. She couldn’t resist letting out a tiny moan. Her dildo went nuts, and she collapsed to the ground. Eirika helped her up, but this time she didn’t look neutral. She looked very, very concerned.

“Natasha, are you doing all right? Your face is red, and I’ve seen you trip twice.” She put an arm under Natasha’s, and pulled her to a standing position, “Would you like to come to the medical tent with me?”

“I don’t think that’s…”

“Please?”

“Of course.” Natasha bowed.

Eirika lead her to the tent carefully. She stopped nearly every few feet to dab at Natasha’s forehead and ask if she needed water. Natasha didn’t know how to respond to this treatment.

%%%

Eirika whipped open the flap to the medical tent. She guided Natasha to a shielded cot, then immediately acquired a bucket of water and some cups.

“Thank you, Eirika. Maybe I was a little overheated.” She pointedly drank a tall glass, but the throbbing in her groin wasn’t stopping anytime soon. That was the real problem. And she couldn’t think of any way she could satisfy Eirika’s protectiveness without telling her about the dildo. Her symptoms were identical to heatstroke. It was just activated by a different sort of heat.

“It’s no problem. I’m free until the afternoon, so I can tend to you for as long as you need.” She gave what would be in any other circumstance, a very comforting smile.

A voice boomed out from the front of the tent, “I saw Eirika enter! What happened to her?!”

Eirika smiled and called back, “I’m fine L’Arachel.” L’Arachel blasted into the area that she was sharing with Eirika, “The only one sick here is Natasha.”

“Ah, I see! Tell me everything!” Oh no. L’Arachel looked intently at both parties. Natasha felt more exposed now than ever before.

“I first noticed something wrong at breakfast. Natasha bumped into a table, and collapsed. While she was talking to me, she turned very red. Then I stretched with her during practice.”

L’Arachel was staring intently at Natasha. A knowing look was building on her face. “How much contact did you make with Natasha during practice?”

“Oh, quite a bit. We did every leg stretch together. She collapsed the second time during lunges.” L’Arachel had connected the dots. Natasha was turning red, and her dildo wanted to burrow its way into her body. She wished that there was some way that she could hide, too.

“I see what’s going on here.” L’Arachel stated, “Eirika, this is something you can work out between the two of you.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows hopefully. L’Arachel winked at her.

“Natasha, can I trust you to take care of Eirika for me?”

“Huh? I’m not sick, L’Arachel.”

Natasha’s throat was dry. She didn’t want to croak out a lame response, so she just nodded instead.

L'Arachel gave her wily smile, "I'll leave you two alone!"

"Thank you. Will you be available if I have questions?" Natasha caught the glow on Eirika's face when she looked at L'Arachel.

"Of course!" She winked at Natasha, "But don't worry, you won't have any medical questions." L'Arachel left with a flourish of her hand.

Natasha shook her head. She wasn't used to being played by two princesses. And one of them wasn't even in on the joke yet. Natasha looked at Eirika's fair, beautiful face. The dildo inside her vibrated just a little, and she let out a gasp. Eirika nearly pounced on her, and said,

"That's exactly what happened earlier at breakfast, and during practice. Natasha, can you tell me what the common element is? I trust L’Arachel, if she thinks I can handle this, then I will puzzle it out." Eirika held a tiny notepad and a pen. Natasha shook her head and bit her lip. She moved Eirika’s notepad to the side of the cot, then gently guided Eirika onto her lap. Eirika stammered,

“Natasha-” She interrupted Eirika with a gentle kiss, then whispered,

“The common element… is you.”

Eirika gasped and put a hand to her chest. Her expression was caught between surprise and nervousness. Natasha said,

“There’s a longer explanation, of course, but recently I’ve been enamored with you. Would you like to have some casual sex?”

“I’m… flattered, but I feel like I should ask L’Arachel first.” Eirika was clearly trying not to leer at Natasha’s body.

“Of course.” Natasha let her off her lap. Eirika gave a quick bow, then left the room.

Natasha heard a distant laugh that definitely belonged to L’Arachel, then an extremely embarrassed Eirika shuffled back into the tent. She stammered,

“S-she said it was okay.” Natasha smiled, but didn’t want to rub it in. She knelt down in front of Eirika and took her hands.

“Is is all right if I take the lead?”

“Of course! Go right ahead.”

Natasha parted Eirika’s legs and ducked under her skirt. There was a significant bulge in Eirika’s pants. Natasha trailed kisses up her thighs and rubbed it until Eirika let out a gasp. Then she ripped Eirika’s pants off and sucked her dick. It was fairly petite, and fit entirely within Natasha’s mouth. Like everything else about Eirika, it was utterly adorable. She pumped up and down, and licked Eirika’s head. It didn’t take long for Eirika to let out long, satisfied moans. She began thrusting with Natasha’s head, pulling at her hair, and whispering Natasha’s name over and over again. Breathlessly, Eirika said,

“Your name is so pretty… Just like everything else about… you.” Eirika closed her eyes in a cute smile. Natasha felt a wave from the vibrator.

Suddenly, one of Eirika’s legs gave out, and she yelped as she fell onto Natasha. Natasha was dislodged briefly, but found where Eirika was laying on the ground and pounced on her crotch. She stuffed Eirika’s dick in her mouth again. This time, she worked a finger underneath Eirika’s breastplate and pinched her nipple, hard. Eirika squealed, then covered her mouth. Natasha looked up to see Eirika red from embarrassment. She laughed,

“Eirika, surely this isn’t the most embarrassed you’ve been?”

Eirika shuddered, “I don’t have to deal with nipple pinches while at court!”

Natasha worked on Eirika’s dick with one hand and crawled up towards her face. With her other hand, she massaged Eirika’s breasts. She whispered, “If you invite me to court, I could be persuaded to change that.” She buried her face in Eirika’s collarbone to hide her own embarrassment. That was probably the most explicitly sexual thing she had ever suggested. It was exciting, new, and Natasha was having so, so much fun. Eirika giggled along, then stated,

“Yes.” She stammered, “M-maybe just once.”

“You could ask L’Arachel to do it, too.”

Eirika gasped, “She would love that suggestion!”

Natasha nodded, then trailed back down to Eirika’s crotch. Her dick was red, erect, and throbbing periodically. Natasha went all in. It didn’t take long for Eirika to come in several thick spurts. She arched her back and curled her fingers into the carpet. Natasha left her lying there, and went out of the tent to discreetly spit her cum into the grass. When she came back, Eirika was still lying motionless, but with a huge smile on her face. She said,

“Thank you. This was a lot of fun.” She cringed, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to return the favour, if you ever want to… do it with someone in the future, please don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you too!” Natasha pecked her on the hand, “I’d love to do this again sometime, if it pleases you.”

“Oh, Natasha, you most certainly please me…” Eirika trailed off and broke eye contact. She was blushing considerably. “If you don’t mind my crude language.”

Natasha laughed, then left with a confident spring to her step.

%%%

It had been a long, overwhelming day. Even after making love with Eirika, she still had half of a day left to survive. Dinner was fraught with awkwardness. Joshua was a no-show, of course, Eirika had other responsibilities, and she hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk to the other clerics while so thoroughly aroused.  At least she had her talk with Joshua to look forward to, she had enough to complain about to last a week. 

Not that it had been all bad. It certainly spiced up the more mundane parts of the day. All she had to do for a little simulation was think of someone she liked, and if she wanted a little more, she imaged them in indecent situations. She didn’t want to be the kind of person to make this a habit, but… She sighed. Dinner had been over nearly an hour ago. There weren’t any more excuses she could use to avoid her fate.  But Joshua would be the real one suffering, that was one thing she could guarantee.  Natasha gathered her robes, her immense arousal, her remaining scraps of dignity, and walked back into camp.

%%%.

Natasha brushed aside the entrance to Joshua’s tent. He was juggling knives, and deftly caught them when she entered.

“Welcome! How was your day?”

“Immensely frustrating. I must’ve come ten, twenty times.” She shuddered, “Sometimes directly in front of our friends and colleagues.”

“Here, sit down.” He patted the very edge of his bed, “Do you want me to help you relax?”

“You’re just going to give me oral, aren’t you.”

Joshua smiled, “Maybe. Do you have any objections?”

Natasha pursed her lips, “No… But you will hear my complaints in the future.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Natasha sat down on the very edge of his cot and felt a strong vibration as she stared into Joshua’s too-clever eyes. She hiked up her skirt, and he put his face in between her bare legs.

“What made you decide on this challenge in the first place?”

“I’ve done it before.” Joshua took her pants off, “Of course, when I did it, it was right before a battle. I decided against letting you have that experience.”

“Yes, that was very thoughtful. How did you battle like that?”

“I didn’t, actually. I mostly relied on the person who put it there, and some great luck. Only came out with one scar.”

His hands under her leather underwear felt like bolts of refreshing ice. It took him some effort to pull it off, but by the end Natasha had a white-knuckle grip on the bed. She came in a short spurt, then mumbled an apology.

Joshua took Natasha’s entire cock in his mouth. He wiggled the dildo still in her butt, and pumped intensely. It took her barely a few seconds to moan out a truly furious orgasm. He swallowed her cum and kept working. Natasha stammered,

“You’re so good at this!”

Joshua briefly let her cock of out his mouth, “Yup. There’s lots of downtime when you’re a mercenary.” Then he plunged it right back down his throat.

Natasha sighed along with his movement, and played with his long, red hair. Joshua paid attention to his appearance, and it showed. She felt herself come again. She hip-thrusted into his face, then eased off as much as she could.

“Could you teach me to give oral well as you someday? Eirika and I had sex earlier, and I fear that I embarrassed myself. It took quite a while for her to come.”

Joshua slowed down a little, then entirely eased off her dick. He massaged her thighs, then shrugged,

“Nah, that’s pretty normal. I’d feel weird coaching you. I’ll blow someone for fun, but I’ve never been good with threesomes. Since I don’t have a dick you couldn’t practice with me.” He seemed to pause for a moment. With a hopeful, almost excited tone, he whispered, “Wait. Natasha, can you suck your own dick?”

“No, definitely not.” Natasha cringed, “Is that even possible?”

“I’ve heard rumours that it’s possible. You’re especially sizable, so I bet you could do it.”

“Joshua.”

“Here, sit down next to the bed, I’ll help you out.”

“ _ Joshua _ .” Natasha sat down dutifully, but kept him away with one hand. “Let’s make a bet.”

His eyes lit up.

“If you win, I’ll try my best to… fulfill your suggestion. If I win, you have to wear a dildo for all of tomorrow.”

“I’ll take that bet.” He brought out a coin, “Call it.”

“Tails.”

It flipped into the air, and they both watched it spin and glitter in the afternoon light. Past the coin, Natasha watched Joshua’s smiling face. She loved making this strange person happy. And he made her happy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked it up and apparently it is possible! mostly a, uh, "party trick", since it's not really practical, but, y'know! the more you know!


	2. Version 2

"From Joshua, with love." Natasha removed the tag with a hint of a smile. The dildo was fairly small, and as vibrantly scarlet as Joshua's hair. She sighed as she pulled her long skirt up, and exposed her simple undergarments. It would be a long day, the knights decided that today would be great for stretches and physical exercise, which is likely the reason Joshua made the bet when he did. She removed her pants, lubricated the dildo with the thoughtfully provided cream, and gently worked it inside. It instantly made her gasp. There was a slight movement to it, a rhythmic thrum that made it hard to concentrate.  She ghosted over her clitoris, and immediately felt an electric current through her. Her legs instinctively shut as she rode out the orgasm.

This bet was not off to a great start.

Next, Natasha had to secure the dildo. She stepped into her fitted, leather underwear. It squished everything down and rubbed in just the right way. It very nearly gave her a second orgasm. Her pants went back on, then her skirt. She took her humble hand mirror and examined herself. From the outside, she looked completely normal, if a little red. The dildo had briefly ceased thrumming, but she was still worried.  It still felt like she was on the verge of orgasm.  Her heart pounded at the thought, and she wondered if this sort of excitement is what Joshua felt while gambling. Well, hopefully not a sexual thrill. Wait, could gambling be sexual? Was it an addiction? Natasha felt a flash of shame, if Joshua was addicted to gambling than she may be taking advantage of him. She felt a second flash of shame as the dildo thrummed. It took an enormous amount of self-control, but she kept her expression to a slight smile. She could do this.

Breakfast was still being served, but there was a while until stretches began. Natasha joined the breakfast line. On a typical morning, she would help serve the rest of the army. She recognized most of the kitchen staff, and they made sure to give her an extra helping of eggs. Just as she exited the line, she brushed up against a table. It jostled her leg just enough to give her a bolt of pleasure. She gasped and dropped her plate. Her plate stopped in mid-air. Eirika offered her plate, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, thank you, princess." Natasha bowed, then took the plate, "Were you helping in the kitchen?"

"Yes. I thought it'd be exciting to learn how the kitchens work. It's surprisingly simple."

Natasha smiled, "Exactly! I find cooking for others relaxing. You know that you're providing for at least one of their needs."

Eirika was a little closer than she needed to be. She was beautiful, but also astute and observant. She said,

"Natasha, are you sure you're feeling all right? You're much redder than usual." She started leading Natasha out of the mess hall, "You aren't coming down with anything?"

Natasha tried to relax herself. Eirika would never be suspicious, she's merely concerned. She stated, "Oh, I simply slept with more blankets than I needed to. The heat is taking a while to wear off."

"Oh, of course! I apologize for being pushy." Eirika drew close, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. The dildo began vibrating, "Just know that you can always-" Natasha stifled a gasp, "come to me for help."

Natasha nodded quickly and stammered, “Thank you, princess.” She walked away before Eirika could object.

%%%

Joshua didn’t like to eat with the rest of the army, except occasionally with Gerik and his crew. He and Natasha had been meeting up recently for breakfast, but they hadn’t arranged anything today. That struck her as slightly odd. Wouldn’t he want to verify that she was following through on their bet?

She checked every shady tree, every odd brook that could hide someone, and started to check a few bushes around camp. It looked like she was going to have to give up, until she heard a familiar voice call from inside a tree.

“Good morning, Natasha!” Joshua was hanging upside-down from a thick tree branch, “What are you up to?”

Natasha stammered, “I was looking for you!”

He fell off the tree and landed on his back, “Well, you found me.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“What else is there to say?”

Natasha was thoroughly confused now. Joshua looked entirely serious, somehow. She sighed, “I put in the dildo, just as you asked.”

“Good for you.” Natasha had the sudden urge to punch him.

“Don’t you want some kind of proof? Hold me accountable to the arrangement?”

“You wouldn’t have marched all the way out here without proof, would you have? That’s proof enough for me.”

“But!”

Joshua held up a hand, “And! I also trust you. You’re very reliable, and you always play fair. I trust you not to wriggle out of a deal.” He winked, “Especially one that you wanted to lose in the first place.”

Natasha winced, “Ah! I suppose…”

“See? I’ve got nothing to worry about.” He patted the ground next to him, “Want to hang out until practice?”

Natasha sighed, but ended it in a smile. Joshua was the epitome of relaxation, just as he said. He was splayed out across the ground, one leg crossed over the other. Natasha lifted her skirt and sat down near him. She asked,

“Where did you get this device from?” She was still half-way through her breakfast.

“There’s a neat magic store in Renais that I frequent. It looks very humble and clean from the outside, but it has items for everything you can imagine secreted away. A friend of mine showed me around, and I ended up with a dildo.” He winked, “I’ll let you imagine where I put it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. She can barely believe that he talked her into this.

“I ended up with quite the collection. The one I got for you was one of my favorites.”

“Presumably, because of the vibrating feature that you failed to tell me about?”

Joshua raised his hands, “I just told you I would get a dildo, not a non-magical one. That’s definitely not the only enchantment it has, either.”

“Yes, I noticed! It seems to start vibrating whenever it’s most inconvenient.”

“Does it? Or does it react to something else?”

Natasha shook her head, “Please just tell me. I’m not a big fan of riddles.”

"All right. It vibrates when you’re excited, nervous… or even just slightly aroused."

Natasha shook her head, "That's utterly devilish! If I had known that," She paused, "I could've at least been more prepared."

Joshua smirked, "You wouldn't have said no?"

"I..." Natasha bit her lip, "You don't know that. I can’t sit around here while you have that smug look on your face.” Joshua giggled and gave an indifferent shrug, “Goodbye, Joshua."

 

"Let's talk at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes. We shall certainly have 'A Talk'." Natasha put extra emphasis on the last two words. Joshua laughed.

She huffed and took her leave. It was just like him to do nothing but tease her. The dildo, predictably, vibrated in response to her consternation. She made sure to get out of Joshua’s eyesight, then sat down behind a tree to finish an orgasm. Shame washed down her face, which made her quite a bit redder than the actual orgasm did.

%%%

It was time for morning exercises. In a grassy clearing, most of the army stood in a large circle, with Gilliam, Garcia, and the other instructors in the center. Eirika’s army had adopted the Frelian stretching technique early in the campaign, so by now, Natasha was used to the regiment. Unfortunately, she wasn’t used to having a dildo inside of her during them. In fact, certain stretches worried her. The dozens of finger and hand stretches were easy. The shoulder and arm stretches were simple as well. Halfway into a shoulder pull, she noticed that Eirika was just one person over. It felt rude, but she distinctly hoped that Eirika didn’t notice her. She turned around to pull her arm the other way, then heard,

“Oh! Natasha, we should stretch together!” Natasaha briefly closed her eyes, then turned back to Eirika with a smile. She had already swapped positions with the person next to them. Eirika was as resplendent as usual. There was a soft vibration in her crotch. She smiled more than she meant to.

“Yes, it’s good to see you again.” Natasha meant it completely seriously, even though it’d be a little inconvenient. “Did you help clean the kitchen?”

“Of course! It took much longer than I thought it would.” Eirika laughed, “Mostly because I didn’t put enough strength into cleaning the pans. The lead chef had to ask me over and over again to scrape harder.”

“I’m sure they understood.” They were doing a side-leg stretch. Every time she pulled her leg in, it pressed in the dildo and made her cringe in pleasure. She had to carefully time her words to avoid sounding strained, “There are many little things… That someone experienced would take for granted… I once saw a cleric re-use dirty bandages.”

“Oh no! How did that go?” Eirika’s leg was just inches in front of her. She could see half of her thigh, and tried desperately not to imagine the rest. The dildo was picking up speed.

“We corrected her, applied new bandages… and moved on.” They moved onto a series of ankle stretches, which was a huge relief for Natasha. “It’s a relatively common mistake.”

“I’m so glad we have you around, Natasha.” Eirika smiled, “Your well of experience, your enthusiasm for your craft, I feel like we could all learn from your example.”

Natasha gasped, a little from Eirika’s incredibly kind words and a lot from the dildo telling her exactly how she felt about Eirika. Yes, Eirika is very, very hot. Her words were more important though! Natasha stammered out a response, “Thank you, Eirika, your words mean a lot to me.”

Then they were supposed to bring their knees in while standing. Natasha’s heart pounded, this was the stretch she feared the most. She stopped herself from pulling in completely on her left leg, but let out a groan anyway. As she pulled up her right leg, Eirika chose this moment to chime in,

“Oh, you didn’t pull your other leg in far enough, how about I help you with this leg?” Eirika turned and started pushing her leg into position.

“No-no it’s…” Natasha let out a loud groan as she came. The pressure was too much, too sensual, and she was too close to Eirika. She shuddered from the released energy. There was a blank expression on Eirika’s face. Natasha’s breath flickered in and out of horrific gasps as her leg lowered to the ground. The next statement that Eirika made sounded serious,

“I always groan for that stretch too. It’s far more painful than the other stretches, don’t you agree?”

Natasha stammered, “Yes! Exactly, my thoughts exactly.”

Eirika left her with a lingering touch, then reset to her position on the side. The next stretch was a series of lunges. Natasha started the first one shakily, and nearly fell off to one side. It was such a close call that Natasha’s heart was still pounding. The next one she pulled off perfectly, and regretted immediately. Pleasure shot up. She couldn’t resist letting out a tiny moan. Her dildo went nuts, and she collapsed to the ground. Eirika helped her up, but this time she didn’t look neutral. She looked very, very concerned.

“Natasha, are you doing all right? Your face is red, and I’ve seen you trip twice.” She put an arm under Natasha’s, and pulled her to a standing position, “Would you like to come to the medical tent with me?”

“I don’t think that’s…”

“Please?”

“Of course.” Natasha bowed.

Eirika lead her to the tent carefully. She stopped nearly every few feet to dab at Natasha’s forehead and ask if she needed water. Natasha didn’t know how to respond to this treatment.

%%%

Eirika whipped open the flap to the medical tent. She guided Natasha to a shielded cot, then immediately acquired a bucket of water and some cups.

“Thank you, Eirika. Maybe I was a little overheated.” She pointedly drank a few cups, but the throbbing in her groin wasn’t stopping anytime soon. That was the real problem. And she couldn’t think of any way she could satisfy Eirika’s protectiveness without telling her about the dildo. Her symptoms were identical to heatstroke. It was just activated by a different sort of heat.

“It’s no problem. I’m free until the afternoon, so I can tend to you for as long as you need.” She gave what would be in any other circumstance, a very comforting smile.

A voice boomed out from the front of the tent, “I saw Eirika enter! What happened to her?!”

Eirika smiled and called back, “I’m fine L’Arachel.” L’Arachel blasted into the area that she was sharing with Eirika, “The only one sick here is Natasha.”

“Ah, I see! Tell me everything!” Oh no. L’Arachel looked intently at both parties. Natasha felt more exposed now than ever before.

“I first noticed something wrong at breakfast. Natasha bumped into a table, and collapsed. While she was talking to me, she turned very red. Then I stretched with her during practice.”

L’Arachel was staring intently at Natasha. A knowing look was building on her face. “How much contact did you make with Natasha during practice?”

“Oh, quite a bit. We did every leg stretch together. She collapsed the second time during lunges.” L’Arachel had connected the dots. Natasha was turning red, and her dildo wanted to burrow its way into her body. She wished that there was some way that she could hide, too.

“I see what’s going on here.” L’Arachel stated, “Eirika, this is something you can work out between the two of you.”

Natasha raised her eyebrows hopefully. L’Arachel winked at her.

“Natasha, can I trust you to take care of Eirika for me?”

“Huh? I’m not sick, L’Arachel.”

Natasha’s throat was dry. She didn’t want to croak out a lame response, so she just nodded instead.

L'Arachel gave her wily smile, "I'll leave you two alone!"

"Thank you. Will you be available if I have questions?" Natasha caught the glow on Eirika's face when she looked at L'Arachel.

"Of course!" She winked at Natasha, "But don't worry, you won't have any medical questions." L'Arachel left with a flourish of her hand.

Natasha shook her head. She wasn't used to being played by two princesses. And one of them wasn't even in on the joke yet. Natasha looked at Eirika's fair, beautiful face. The dildo inside her vibrated just a little, and she let out a gasp. Eirika nearly pounced on her, and said,

"That's exactly what happened earlier at breakfast, and during practice. Natasha, can you tell me what the common element is? I trust L’Arachel, if she thinks I can handle this, then I will puzzle it out." Eirika held a large notepad and a pen. Natasha shook her head and bit her lip. She moved Eirika’s notepad to the side of the cot, then gently guided Eirika onto her lap. Eirika stammered,

“Natasha-” She interrupted Eirika with a gentle kiss, then whispered,

“The common element… is you.”

Eirika gasped and put a hand to her chest. Her expression was caught between surprise and nervousness. Natasha said,

“There’s a longer explanation, of course, but recently I’ve been enamored with you. Would you like to have some casual sex?”

“I’m… flattered, but I feel like I should ask L’Arachel first.” Eirika was clearly trying not to leer at Natasha’s body.

“Of course.” Natasha let her off her lap. Eirika gave a quick bow, then left the room.

Natasha heard a distant laugh that definitely belonged to L’Arachel, then an extremely embarrassed Eirika shuffled back into the tent. She stammered,

“S-she said it was okay.” Natasha smiled, but didn’t want to rub it in. She knelt down in front of Eirika and took her hands.

“Is is all right if I take the lead?”

“Of course! Go right ahead.”

Natasha parted Eirika’s legs and ducked under her skirt. There was a significant bulge in Eirika’s pants. Natasha trailed kisses up her thighs and rubbed it until Eirika let out a gasp. Then she ripped Eirika’s pants off and sucked her dick. It was fairly petite, and fit entirely within Natasha’s mouth. Like everything else about Eirika, it was utterly adorable. She pumped up and down, and licked Eirika’s head. It didn’t take long for Eirika to let out long, satisfied moans. She began thrusting with Natasha’s head, pulling at her hair, and whispering Natasha’s name over and over again. Breathlessly, Eirika said,

“Your name is so pretty… Just like everything else about… you.” Eirika involuntarily opened her mouth and let out her tongue, clearly recovering from a wave of pleasure.

Suddenly, one of Eirika’s legs gave out, and she yelped as she fell onto Natasha. Natasha was dislodged briefly, but found where Eirika was laying on the ground and pounced on her crotch. She stuffed Eirika’s dick in her mouth again. This time, she worked a finger underneath Eirika’s breastplate and pinched her nipple, hard. Eirika squealed, then covered her mouth. Natasha looked up to see Eirika red from embarrassment. She laughed,

“Eirika, surely this isn’t the most embarrassed you’ve been?”

Eirika shuddered, “I don’t have to deal with nipple pinches while at court!”

Natasha worked on Eirika’s dick with one hand and crawled up towards her face. With her other hand, she massaged Eirika’s breasts. She whispered, “If you invite me to court, I could be persuaded to change that.” She buried her face in Eirika’s collarbone to hide her own embarrassment. That was probably the most explicitly sexual thing she had ever suggested. It was exciting, new, and Natasha was having so, so much fun. Eirika giggled along, then stated,

“Yes.” She stammered, “M-maybe just once.”

“You could ask L’Arachel to do it, too.”

Eirika gasped, “She would love that suggestion!”

Natasha nodded, then trailed back down to Eirika’s crotch. Her dick was red, erect, and throbbing periodically. Natasha went all in. It didn’t take long for Eirika to come in several thick spurts. She arched her back and curled her fingers into the carpet. Natasha left her lying there, and went out of the tent to discreetly spit her cum into the grass. When she came back, Eirika was still lying motionless, but with a huge smile on her face. She said,

“Thank you. This was a lot of fun.” She cringed, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to return the favour, if you ever want to… do it with someone in the future, please don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you too!” Natasha pecked her on the hand, “I’d love to do this again sometime, if it pleases you.”

“Oh, Natasha, you most certainly please me…” Eirika trailed off and broke eye contact. She was blushing considerably. “If you don’t mind my crude language.”

Natasha laughed, then left with a confident spring to her step.

%%%

It had been a long, overwhelming day. Even after making love with Eirika, she still had half of a day left to survive. Dinner was fraught with awkwardness. Joshua was a no-show, of course, Eirika had other responsibilities, and she hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk to the other clerics while so thoroughly aroused.  Even more worrying, she had been receiving adorable postcards from L’Arachel. Each had very subtle, classy allusions to sex. She must’ve been more than a little jealous of Eirika. Would she be able to survive more sex on top of the stimulation she experienced all day?

Not that it had been all bad. It certainly spiced up the more mundane parts of the day. All she had to do for a little simulation was think of someone she liked, and if she wanted a little more, she imaged them in indecent situations. She didn’t want to be the kind of person to make this a habit, but… She sighed. Dinner had been over nearly an hour ago. There weren’t any more excuses she could use to avoid her fate.  It was impossible to know what L’Arachel wanted, just that she wanted her in her tent after dark.  Natasha gathered her robes, her immense arousal, her remaining scraps of dignity, and walked back into camp.

%%%.

 

Natasha slipped under the L’Arachel’s tent flap. She was sitting on a carpet, facing a wall and mumbling something. Natasha cleared her throat and L’Arachel jumped up and screamed,

“Natasha! Fantastic to see you!” She put two books on the ground, “I suppose you have come to make good on my proposal?”

“Yes, but… I do have a confession to make.”

“Is it about the vibrating device you have strapped to your person?” L’Arachel’s face brightened up.

“Yes? How do you know about that?”

“What an excellent question!” L’Arachel posed, “It is because of my sterling powers of observation! You didn’t think it was entirely invisible, did you?”

Natasha blushed considerably, “I truly wish that it were. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.”

“You are most welcome!” L’Arachel took her hands, and started guiding her towards the bed, “Now, shall we begin?”

The dildo was vibrating in strange spurts. L’Arachel was proportioned differently to Eirika, smaller muscles, thinner arms, and much more voluminous hair. Still, there was so much that Natasha wanted to touch, and so much that she wanted to grope under those clothes. She hated to ruin the mood, so she spoke in her most level tone,

“L’Arachel, you are truly lovely. This might sound strange, but I’d like to leave the dildo in while we have sex.” Natasha was taking her clothes off, “Is that acceptable?” It wasn’t an option to betray Joshua’s trust, even if he truly wouldn’t mind. Still, the sight of L’Arachel’s fabulous smile, her beaming demeanor, made Natasha wish to abandon herself to lust.

L’Arachel gave her a bright look, “What if I incorporated your dildo into my lovely form? Would that be acceptable?”

“Sorry? Incorporate it… into you?”

“Yes! Allow me to demonstrate.” L’Arachel put a small crystal orb in her hand, motioned with a tome, and it seamlessly grew into her palm, “Behold!” She used her hand as a lens to look at Natasha through. This was unlike any magic that Natasha had ever seen!

“Wow!”

“Exactly! With this, I can become your dildo for however long we wish!” Her smiled faded a little, “Unfortunately, I haven’t perfected the spell, and it will always last at least twenty minutes. I cannot ignore the suffering you have already endured at this device’s hands. You have likely had much pleasure, and will afterwards. Are you willing to-”

“Yes, yes, please!” The dildo was vibrating quickly. Natasha grabbed L’Arachel’s hands, then immediately dropped them, “I- I apologize, I’m getting too excited.”

“No trouble, my friend! Excite away!”

“It’s just… the dildo only very, very occasionally makes me orgasm. I’ve been living in denial for the last eight hours, even twenty minutes with you would be bliss.” She stammered, “As long as you don’t mind being strapped to me.”

L’Arachel giggled, “This will be an adventure for the both of us! Prepare for the most intense loving you have ever experienced.” She took Natasha’s hands softly, sweetly, but with an inner intensity. Natasha kissed her cheek, but L’Arachel desperately reached for her mouth. They shared a passionate, breathtaking kiss. Natasha reached under L’Arachel’s skirt.

“My desperate lover! Wouldn’t this be so much easier if I were naked?”

“This is faster.” Natasha reached into L’Arachel’s pants, but she just laughed and pulled her hands away.

“Natasha! I’m supposed to be doing you, not the other way around! Would you do me the pleasure of lying down and taking off that set of underwear?”

“If I must.” Natasha lay down on the bed reluctantly. L’Arachel was a flurry of movement, she removed her overcoat and some of her underwear. Natasha just slipped out of her leather panties. It was a massive relief. Even though the dildo was still vibrating away at her, just having cool air over her red and worn-out crotch felt fantastic.

L’Arachel motioned her hands over the dildo, and then plunged herself into it. Natasha realized that she hadn’t seen L’Arachel’s genitalia. It wasn’t important, but that’s one curiousity that wouldn’t be sated. The fusion completed, L’Arachel smiled brightly. Natasha loved that smile, that brightness, and the dildo responded in turn. They both rode out an intense vibration. L’Arachel’s moans were loud and rhythmic, then she shouted,

“Natasha! Natasha…” directly into Natasha’s shoulder, “What-what is this?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mention that it vibrated! Do you want to stop?”

L’Arachel shook her head and tried to get up, but she was too unsteady. Natasha pulled her into a tight embrace.

“It’s okay, let’s ride it out together.”

Her heavy breathing made Natasha even hotter. It was wonderful listening to her desperate attempt to compose herself. Natasha ran her hands through L’Arachel’s hair and massaged her scalp. She was still wearing an undershirt, her fabric gloves, and boots. Natasha reached down to L’Arachel’s butt and stuck a finger up her ass. She moaned and muttered some feeble complaint. Natasha whispered,

“Does this feel good? I can stop if you want me to.”

L’Arachel nuzzled Natasha’s chest and said, “No, please continue… This isn’t what I intended, but it’s quite nice. I apologize for my pathetic endurance.”

Natasha shook her head, “I should’ve warned you. It was a surprise to me, as well.”

“Oh? How so?”

“I was gifted the dildo by a good friend, who also challenged me to wear it all day.” L’Arachel let out a soft gasp, Natasha had settled into a steady rhythm with her fingers, “I don’t know how, but it’s enchanted to vibrate whenever I get aroused.”

“Oh… so you’re…”

Natasha smiled, “Yes, you’re extremely attractive, L’Arachel. And-” She hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath, “It’s especially hot watching you become more and more disheveled. You were so confident before we started, and now you’re just purring on my chest.”

L’Arachel laughed, boisterous, loud, but a little strained. She reached up and kissed Natasha’s neck. “The princess of Rausten always seeks to impress! I guarantee you that I will be more disheveled than this in twenty minutes.”

She smiled bravely. Natasha giggled a little, and kissed the top of her head.

“Do you mind if we switch positions?”

“N-no, not at all…”

Natasha hugged L’Arachel close, then rolled over so she was on top. She started thrusting into the weary princess. As she approached an orgasm, she noticed L’Arachel staring at her lovingly. There was an extremely red tint to her face. She called out,

“L’Arachel, could you take off your shirt and gloves, please?”

“Oh? You wish to see me laid bare before you?” L’Arachel slowly stripped off her gloves. While she worked on that, Natasha pulled off her boots and set them aside. She grabbed one of their waterskins and handed it over to L’Arachel. She said,

“Oh ho, you’re worried about me overheating, I see! Why didn’t you just tell me?” L’Arachel took a drink.

“Sorry. I thought that you might be disoriented or confused, so I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Do remember that I am a medical professional as well!” L’Arachel put a hand to her chest and posed with a smile, “I was monitoring my own progress! You definitely assisted me by changing positions, that was highly astute of you.”

“Thank you. Perhaps we should have communicated more beforehand?” Natasha thrust hard, rapidly bridging the gap between her and L’Arachel. She squinted through a wave of pleasure. It was easy to concentrate on sex now that she knew L’Arachel was taken care of.

L’Arachel groaned and laughed, “Isn’t that part of the journey? Finding the best ways to not kill each other?” She let out a loud gasp, “Natasha! Ah! This is excellent!”

“I prefer taking journeys that are safe from start to finish.”

L’Arachel gasped, “You defected from the Grado army and became a fugitive! Your story is more exciting than mine!”

“I said it was a preference, not the only kind of journey I take.” L’Arachel gasped again, but this time it was definitely from Natasha’s performance. They were both very, very close to a climax. She leaned in towards L’Arachel and attacked as fiercely as she could. L’Arachel came first, she screamed,

“Natasha! I love you!”

Natasha smiled and closed her eyes as the feeling overwhelmed her. She leaned down to stroke and pet L’Arachel’s face, but she struck back. L’Arachel kissed her so hard it would definitely leave bruises. Natasha laughed and pushed her back down. She held one of L’Arachel’s hands. L’Arachel scoffed,

“Oh? Is it too intense to hold both of my hands?”

Natasha cringed, “No, it’s just that I used this hand to penetrate you earlier. I’ve been keeping it at my side to avoid cross-contamination.”

“Ah, you are always so reasonable! I apologize for teasing you.” She pointed to her dresser, “There’s a washbucket over there, I usually sanitize my own equipment.”

Natasha reached as far as she could, but it wasn’t quite far enough, “For what reason? I simply use the convoy’s supplies.”

“So I can apply my own scents! There’s no point in being healed by a princess if you don’t smell like it, yeah?”

Natasha smiled. She was frustrated at the basin, it was just very nearly in her reach. L’Arachel had drifted to the side and was watching with absolute amusement.

“Here, try using this!” L’Arachel handed her a dusty stave.

With the extra length, Natasha fished out a damp towel, and wiped off her hand. It hadn’t been that dirty, but it was better safe than sorry. She looked back at L’Arachel with a fond smile. The energetic princess was so incredibly beautiful, so incredible, just generally. She shook her head, closed her eyes, and wondered how she could be this lucky. When she opened them, L’Arachel looked fierce and wore a devilish grin.

“I have recovered enough.” L’Arachel grappled Natasha and dove with her onto the bed.

“Oh no?!” She was so much stronger than she looked! Natasha’s heart pounded as L’Arachel stood up at the edge of the bed. She loomed overhead with a bright smile and absolutely perfect posture. Natasha’s mouth hung open. The anticipation was palpable.

“Prepare yourself, for L’Arachel has returned!!”

Natasha giggled, but immediately lost her breath as L’Arachel plunged into her. She didn’t lose her senses or anything dramatic like that. She felt every second, every tiny thrust, every lingering touch. Natasha had never orgasmed this much in one afternoon, and she doubted she would again. The holy princess had shown her a nirvana, of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids please wash your hands before, during, and after sex. tysm
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! love ya'll and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> (yes this is partially a very roundabout way of saying that being trans is normal)


End file.
